Garrick
Garrick jest człowiekiem, bardem do tego wydaje się być osobą bardzo naiwną, ale też bardzo uczciwą. Niegdyś członek trupy aktorskiej o nazwie Trubadurzy Wiatru, ale opuścił ich, gdy odkrył że nie są uczciwi wobec swoich widzów. Baldur's Gate Można go spotkać w Beregost pod gospodą Płonący Czarodziej. Pracuje on obecnie dla niejakiej Silke, ale nie zdaje sobie zupełnie sprawy jaka ona jest naprawdę. Garrick ma dla ciebie zadanie Dylemat Silke za, które jego przełożona płaci 300 sztuk złota i w którym trzeba ją rzekomo ocalić przed jakimiś zbirami. Jak się okazuje oni wcale nie chcieli skrzywdzić Silke, a to właśnie ona chce ich śmierci, aby uniknąć płacenia im za klejnoty na które się umówili. Tylko zabijając Silke, Garrick będzie mógł dołączyć do drużyny, gdyż znów zostanie bez pracy. Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Broń strzelecka + *Małe miecze + Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Kusze + *Krótkie miecze + Zdolności *Kradzież kieszonkowa 40% Ekwipunek *Zbroja Skórzana *Krótki miecz *Lekka kusza *20 bełtów Zadania poboczne *Dylemat Silke - zadanie, które trzeba ukończyć i to przez zabicie Silke, aby móc dołączyć Garricka do drużyny w innym wypadku Garrick nie dołączyć do drużyny. Biografia: Zapytany o przeszłość, Garrick wyjaśni, że był członkiem aktorskiej trupy o nazwie Trubadurzy Wiatru. Podróżowali po całym wybrzeżu - od Neverwinter do Amnu - i często zabawiali książęta i szlachtę. Istotnie, niewielu było stać na obejrzenie tych przedstawień, gdy on i jego towarzysze znajdowali się u szczytów. Mimo to Garrick nie opowiada o tych czasach z radością, gdyż po życiu jako członek trupy pozostań mu niesmak. Pewnego razu odkrył, iż przedstawienia są wykorzystywane jako kamuflaż dla okradania widzów i od razu stwierdził, że nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Jego towarzysze odtrącili go. Teraz chce tylko wędrować i muzykować dla tych, którzy zechcą go słuchać. Wygląda na młodego, naiwnego i nieco zbyt gotowego na słuchanie obcych. Gameplay/rozgrywka Garrick jest bardem co samo w sobie 'obrzydza' samą postać. Ma bardzo nijakie umiejętności i kiepsko radzi sobie w walce, czy to na dystans czy w zwarciu. Jego profesja utrudnia jakiekowiek przydatne działania a niska kondycja czyni go totalnie bezużytecznym członkiem drużyny. Cytaty *"Bogowie moi… chyba umieram." *"Człek znudzony to człek gniewny." *"Dzielny, och, dzielny sir Garrick pokazał drogę. Dzielny, och, dzielny sir Garrick, pierwszy dał nogę." *"Hej, przyjaciele, jeszcze do wyłomu!" *"Hola, wy tam. Mam dla was ciekawą propozycję." *"Łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło." *"Nie mogę tak po prostu stać i bezczynnie się przyglądać." *"Skie, może zechcesz posłuchać mojej muzyki… Jest nieco inna i trochę lepsza niż Eldotha." *"Świat jest tak okrutnym miejscem." *"Ziewnięcie to bezgłośny krzyk." *"Życie jest wspaniałe!" Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear W dodatku niemożna go przyłączyć do drużyny. Na samym początku gry Schael Corwin poinformuje nas o tym, że Garrick przebywa w Tawernie Elfia Pieśń i sugeruje aby spróbować go zwerbować do drużyny. Garrick będzie rzeczywiście przebywać w gospodzie i udzieli nam nieco informacji o Caelar Argent, ale nie zgodzi się na dołączenie do drużyny. Po rozmowie z Lady Alyth, bard dam nam miksturę zręczności i na tym skończy się jego pomoc. Baldur's Gate 2 Nie jest postacią, którą można dołączyć do drużyny, spotyka się go w Athkatli w Dzielnicy Świątynnej, ale nie jest powiązany z żadnym zadaniem, jest to raczej ukazanie jak potoczyły się jego dalsze losy. Zaleca się on do paladynki Lady Irlany z Zakonu Promiennego Serca, a towarzyszy mu gnom imieniem Cyrando, niestety bezskutecznie. Garrick ledwo pamięta drużynę z którą podróżował wcześniej i niewiele na ten temat powie. Jakiś czas później odwiedzając to miejsce ponownie można spotkać znów Cyrando i dowiedzieć się że to on w efekcie poślubił paladynkę, a Garric grał na ich weselu i poznał kobietę z Calimshanu z którą się tam wybrał. Nigdy więcej nie spotyka się już Garricka. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear (Postać poboczna) *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) (Postać poboczna) Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bardowie Kategoria:NPC